


Rose: Try to take a bath ==>

by theangelicstoryteller



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelicstoryteller/pseuds/theangelicstoryteller





	Rose: Try to take a bath ==>

She opened the container of the purple colored bath salts and poured a generous amount of the salts into the hot bath water. She sat on the ledge of the tub as she stirred the salts into the water. She shook the water off her hand once she thought the salts were sufficiently shifted in the water.

She turned the water on again and added her favorite lavender scented bubble bath. On a whim, as the tub filled with bubbles and water, she lit some candles around the rim of the sink, the tub, and on the back of the toilet. Once she thought the candles were set properly, she flipped of the lights, preferring the low light from the candles for relaxation. Just as she loosened the belt around the lavender colored robe, John walked into the bathroom without even knocking. “John!” Rose reprimanded, letting the belt fall to the floor.

“Wha – oh jeez!” he said, backing up slightly as he saw Rose standing there in her bathrobe with the candles everywhere. “Rose? I’m sorry I didn’t know you were in here! And why is it so dark in here? And what’s with all the candles? Were you about to take a bath? Oh jeez, I thought the light was off and no one was in here!” He spun around on his heel, “I’m sorry Rose, I’ll just –”

He stopped in his tracks when he felt Rose grab his hand. With a sly smile twisting her lips, she led John back into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them. She raised herself to him and gently pressed her lips to his frozen ones.

Slowly he unfroze and started to kiss back. Her fingers trailed down his front, nimbly opening the buttons to his shirt as they went. John slipped off his shirt just before his hands reached up to carrass her face as she undid the button to his jeans. He jumped a little when Rose pushed down on both his jeans and his underwear. Breaking the kiss for a moment, John reached down and slid off his jeans.

Rose pressed her naked body into his for a moment as he came back up to kiss her again. His lips trailed down her shoulder before he looked over at the tub and said, “Your water’s gonna get cold.”

With a small giggle Rose agreed. Taking one of her hands, John stepped into the tub. Never releasing her hand, he gently guided both of them down so that they were both lying in the tub, his back against the wall, Rose’s back against his chest. He tucked her head under his chin as he wrapped his arms around her middle.

For a while, the two of them sat in comfortable silence as the salts and soaps that Rose put into the bath soaked into their skin. Eventually, John piped up with, “So, how was the signing today?”

And so they talked about their days. Sometimes Rose would give him a gently caress on his thigh and sometimes John would kiss her shoulder or run a finger down her side. As the water started to turn cold, John didn’t just caress her side, put ran his finger lightly across her breast as his lips rained small kisses on her neck and shoulder. Rose shivered, running both of her hands down his thighs as John made his way back to her jaw and asked softly in her ear “Wanna take this back to the bed?”

“Yes,” she responded breathily.

With a smirk, John stood, Rose with him and they both managed to step out of the tub without slipping. Rose grabbed a towel, but John nabbed it from her. As she turned to him, a small scowl on her lips, John began toweling her off. Rose shivered again as John started to run the towel over her. Wanting to retaliate, she grabbed another towel and started to run it over him. John paused, his face going blank as he enjoyed the sensation of Rose toweling him off.

She quickly stopped, as the water that John hadn’t gotten off her grew cold and she toweled herself off. John snapped out of it as soon as she moved from him to herself. Matching Rose’s frantic pace, John dried himself off. Still slightly damp, John grabbed her hand and ran out of the bathroom.

Laughing, Rose squeezed John’s hand and followed after him as he led them to their bedroom.


End file.
